This invention relates to sales racks for display of floral arrangements, and particularly to racks for the display and transportation of Floral Stand flower arrays.
An earlier patent application entitled "Floral Stand" by this inventor, describes flower holders that do not require a vase or dish, and may be mounted horizontally or vertically. These flower holders are mounted on bases made of rigid plastic sheet which are rectangular in shape.
The standard available display racks and transportation holders do not lend themselves to efficient display or carrying of the "Floral Stand" type arrangements. In part, this is due to the flat, sheet bases of the floral stands, which can occupy more space than is readily available on a shelf. The available racks also are not designed to take advantage of the ability of the floral stand arrays to be held and displayed in other than upright position. For these reasons, it was found advantageous to produce a rack configuration suited to the display and transportation of the floral stand flower holders.
The present invention is a floral rack, designed to hold the floral stands or anything having the appropriate bases. The rack is designed as a multi-level configuration. The configuration may be hung on a wall peg through a hole at one end, or placed horizontally on a shelf or suitable surface, or easily transported. The multi-level rack has a long surface with a rim on three sides, and at least two short racks mounted, spaced above the bottom surface. This permits a number of floral stand arrays to be loaded, held in position and to be separately accessed for removal by a customer, without disturbing other floral stands.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of this invention to provide a device that will hold floral stands efficiently for display and transportation;
Another object of this invention is to provide a device that will hold efficiently, any flower holder or article having a flat rectangular base of suitable size.
An advantage of the present invention is its light weight and low cost, relative to presently available means for display and transportation.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from study of the following portion of the specification, the claims and the attached drawings.